Things Hoped For
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker helps Jarod


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Things Hoped For   
By: 24 

The leaves scattered across the yard and the road as a gentle wind blew across them. Miss Parker watched as the multicolored leaves played tag with the wind and then looked back at the family sitting in the living room. Her developing inner sense had led her to Ethan and in turn to Jarod's Mom, Dad, sister and young clone whose name was Jeremy. Mrs. Charles had told her a lot of things about her and her mother. She wanted to see her son and Miss Parker was going to find him. Major Charles had lost touch with his son and for some reason Ethan couldn't use his inner sense to find Jarod, so it was up to her to bring the family together. 

Having made up her mind that she would have to go back to Blue Cove, so the Centre wouldn't capture Jarod's family. She felt the anguish of Mrs. Charles's tale of when Jarod and Kyle were kidnapped. She often heard the anguish of Jarod's voice when he talked about his family, but after many years she had ignored it. Just like she ignored his pain. The same pain that was mirrored in young Jeremy's eyes when he was inside the Centre. She couldn't turn a blind eye towards it anymore. She had to help him find his family. She admitted it to herself that Jarod had helped her so many times in the past years that he'd been free and now it was time to help him. 

She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her brother. 

"I have to go back to Blue Cove. When your son contacts me I'll let him know where you are." 

"Thank you, Miss Parker. I can't wait to see my baby boy again. It's been to long." 

"I'll tell him Mrs. Charles." 

"Please call me Margaret." 

She said goodbye to the family and hugged her brother and then left. 

*****   
Blue Cove, Delaware.   
Miss Parker's house. 

She walked into her house, poured herself some Vodka and sat down. She sipped her drink as she thought about the time spent with Jarod's family, the time spent with hers and then these past few days of being back tracking Jarod. She could feel the love that Jarod's family had for him even when they haven't seen him for a long time. She once felt that kind of love when her mother was still alive, but not anymore. She envied Jarod because of that, but then she thought of the pain and torture he was put through when he was inside the Centre and didn't envy him at all. She had been a witness for a handful of his simulations and that was all. She never knew what he had been through when she wasn't there. She remembered the time that he had flat lined courtesy of her father and her brother. She reached for her drink just as the phone rang. Grapping the ringing object she barked into it. 

"What?" 

"Why hello Miss Parker." 

She smiled at the familiar voice that was on the phone. "Why Jarod. I'm glad that you called." 

She had Broots come over to her house ever since she got back just to make sure that there were no bugs in the house. Finding none she was free to talk to him. 

"Why?" He asked cautiously. 

"Because I have something to tell you." 

"What?" 

"I know where your family is." 

"You expect me to believe you? It could be a trap." 

"No, Jarod it's not. I was sitting at home one day when my inner sense kicked it and led me to your mom, dad, Ethan, Emily and Jeremy." 

"How do you know Jeremy's name?" 

"Because I spent some time with them. It's not a trap Jarod." 

"Right and when I get wherever it's at there will be sweepers waiting for me to take me back." 

"Why don't you trust me Jarod?" 

"Because I try to reach out to you all the time and yet you push me away. You just want to take me back to the Centre and I know that if you do take me back they still won't let you go." 

"Just once in your life listen to me. I heard the anguish of what your mom went through when you were taken and she never gave up that she would see you again. I couldn't turn away like I did when I saw pain in your eyes. The same pain that I saw in Jeremy's eyes when I looked at him in the Centre. I couldn't turn my back on him like I did you and that's why I tried to rescue him." 

"I heard about that from Jeremy. I'm sorry that I never told you Thank you for trying to save him. I'm glad that he's out of the Centre and being allowed to experience everything that I never did and to grow up normally." 

"I know Jarod, I know. You're Welcome by the way." 

"So where are they?" 

She told him and then he hung up after saying Thank you. She hoped that they would have a wonderful life. Jarod had spent so many years searching for the family that he'd been taken from. She just hoped that it would be all that he'd hoped for. 

The End. 


End file.
